Naruto Shippuden: Nagato's Betrayal
by AdventureRick
Summary: What if Nagato actually did kill Naruto during their confrontation? How will this affect the entire ninja world? Read and find out. Rated T for intense violence.


Chapter One: Alternate End

Play this music while reading:  watch?v=ThzDgZDQgcM

Nagato's chakra was just about gone. Although he felt a little guilty for killing one of the few people who would be able to defeat him, It was not out of the need for killing. Unlike the other Akatsuki, (Excluding Itachi Uchiha) Nagato's will for killing was solely to complete the Akatsuki's goals. Nagato had finally done it. He had successfully incapacitated Naruto Uzumaki by stalling him enough that he could revive each of the Six Paths of Pain and send them to where Nagato was. There, Konan, Nagato and the Six Paths of Pain defeated Naruto. Nagato let out a deep sigh of relief, knowing there was only one more tailed beast to go. Before he could set his mind on that, Nagato used Jigokudo to transport Naruto's body to the Akatsuki's new hideout on the border between the Hidden Waterfall and Hidden Rock. There, Nagato plans to extract the Kyuubi and kill Naruto.

"Nagato, we must get to the hideout before the three jonin get here. You are already plundered all of your chakra." Konan said advisefully.

"I can only use the Lantern Body Technique at this time Konan, I need you to disguise this place a little more. We can't have that Hyuga finding out where we are." Nagato stated.

"But Nagato,-"

"Konan, I must concentrate." He said, whilst controlling Tendo Pain into creating a snake hand seal, then a Ram hand seal.

"Lantern Body Technique!" Yelled Tendo Pain.

…

"Is everyone here?" Said Tendo Pain. Nagato had used Jigokudo to transport Naruto's almost lifeless body to their hideout.

"Yes, Of course." Said Kisame.

"Then we begin." Tendo Pain stated. Whilst the other Akatsuki members activating the sealing jutsu.

"Itachi, as I recall, this is the brat we tried to capture about three years ago" Kisame said with a grin.

"Before Sasuke intruded." Itachi said.

"Come to think of it Itachi, Do not fight Sasuke. We don't need any of our members dying in some careless fight. Although you did kill everyone in the Uchiha Clan and Sasuke must feel some sort of duty to kill you, Do not engage in this." Tendo Pain said to Itachi with Itachi feeling some a bit sad his brother did not get to extract revenge upon him.

"So if Itachi doesn't fight Sasuke, and even if Orochimaru is dead, you are forbidding me to kill Sasuke?" Deidara said angrily.

"Of course. We don't want our members to be as careless as to throw their own lives away without it being for the sake of the Akatsuki." Tendo Pain said.

"As for the replacements for Hidan and Kakuzu, I am already on it. There is a Missing-nin of the Hidden Cloud named Hajimaru Kurai, who's Kekkei Genkai is the Dark Style. The other is from the Hidden Rock, named Tenka Hagane who is able to turn their very body into steel." Tendo Pain said.

"The teams for the capturing of the Dark-Style user include myself, Deidara and Konan. The trio for capturing Tenka Hagane include Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki and Tobi. It is imperative that you get or convince these missing-nin through negotiative means. However, due to previous persuasions for others to join the Akatsuki, It may take some convincing through unconventional means. Do not forget that Itachi and Deidara" Tendo Pain declared.

*3 Days Later*

"It is done." Tendo Pain declared. Nagato was surprised that the Yamanaka and Hyuga were not able to find them. Nagato was after all, an Uzumaki, making him an amazing sensor type.

"About time…" Kisame muttered. Although the jutsu didn't even take out a percent of how much chakra Kisame has, It was, extremely hard to stay still for 3 entire days, Kisame was just itching to cut something into ribbons.

"Itachi, the location of Tenka is just outside the Hidden Mist. Rumor has it Tenka has been using the Steel Style to bounty hunt missing-nin for the fifth Mizukage. Be very cautious. I am putting you in charge of your trio." Tendo Pain said.

"Of course" Itachi stated.

"Now… Scatter!" Tendo Pain yelled each of the holograms disappeared except for Tobi and Deidra because they were actually in the room.

"Oh! Be Seein' ya Deidara-Senpai!" Tobi yelled.

"Goodbye to you, Tobi." Deidara stated. Deidara was planning to use an explosive clay bird to fly over to the Hidden Leaf, Where Pain is. There, he plans to rendezvous with Pain and Konan, and there they set out to the mountains outside of the Hidden Cloud where Hajimaru supposedly lives.

"Here we go…" Deidara wondered. He was going to definitely show Hajimaru what art really was.

How do you like it? :D Feedback Please

-AdventureRick


End file.
